Astuta
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ganar cinco mil yenes y al hombre de tus sueños en un solo día ¿qué más podría pedir una chica?


Astuta.

Karin bostezó por quinta vez mientras seguía escuchando la aburrida conferencia de aquel profesor universitario para motivar a los estudiantes a que se unan a la carrera de arquitectura.

Después de un mal trago con la carrera de literatura, la joven Kurosaki estaba buscando otras opciones para estudiar a sus veinte años. Medicina fue la que más llamó su atención hasta hora, habiendo ella trabajado como enfermera para ayudar a su padre toda su adolescencia, y arquitectura sin duda era la que menos le interesaba hasta ahora.

¿Por qué no se largaba de esa conferencia, entonces? Bueno, resulta que el profesor universitario que estaba dando el aburrido discurso era ridículamente atractivo, un deleite para los ojos de cualquier chica soltera.

Normalmente no era tan superficial, pero demonios que ese profesor era lindo, sí la carrera no se le hiciera tan aburrida se habría inscripto solo para ver su cara bonita aunque fuera por un único semestre. Y no es que fuera la única que pensará en eso, podía ver a muchas otras chicas mirándolo como si fueran a brincarle encima en cualquier momento sin importarles tener público.

-…Y que sepan que se les dará la bienvenida a la carrera y se les apoyara para que se formen de la mejor manera posible. Muchas gracias por su atención y para cerrar, ¿quedó alguna pregunta que quieran hacer?- ante esas palabras, de inmediato varias manos se alzaron, todas femeninas. -¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- señaló a una chica al azar.

-¿Está soltero, sensei?- varias risas se alzaron ante ese comentario mientras la ceja del profesor lindo se contraía.

-Me parece innecesario responder preguntas personales, así que pasemos a otra.- señaló a otra chica.

-¿Qué edad tiene, sensei?-

-De nuevo, algo que no necesitan saber.- suspiró. –Siguiente.- señaló a la chica rubia junto a Karin.

-¿Le gustan las rubias, sensei?- preguntó con una sonrisa idiota.

El profesor guapo rodó los ojos y pasó a la siguiente pregunta, a lo que la Kurosaki no pudo evitar reírse burlonamente.

-¿Realmente creías que él iba a contestarte esa estupidez?- no pudo evitar molestar a la chica tonta a su lado, que la miró profundamente ofendida.

-Bueno, lo que sí creía es que yo tenía muchas más posibilidades que tú, soy mucho más bonita que tú y el resto de las que están aquí, así que sí no me contestaba a mí no iba a contestarle a nadie.- se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada con la nariz muy en alto.

Karin la miró incrédula.

Wow, eso era ser arrogante en su máxima expresión. No podía dejarlo así, alguien debía darle a esa rubia teñida una lección.

-Pues creo que yo podré lograr que me dé información personal.- se jactó.

-¿Tú? Sí, claro.- se carcajeó.

-Te apuesto mil yenes a que logró que me diga su edad.-

-¿De verdad piensas que él te miraría dos veces? Ja.- rodó los ojos. –Sí es que logras que te diga su edad te daré cinco mil, pero cuando pierdas solo tendrás que darme mil de todos modos porque se te nota lo pobre que eres y no quisiera dejarte sin nada.- volvió a carcajearse cínicamente.

Ja. Dinero fácil.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- ante eso, Karin levantó la mano. -¿Sí?-

-Sensei, ¿podría hablarnos un poco de su experiencia como estudiante de arquitectura?- era una pregunta perfectamente formal.

Él suspiró aliviado, como sí hubiera temido que ella le hiciera otra pregunta estúpida, y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Estudiar arquitectura requiere su esfuerzo, como toda carrera. No estudié en esta universidad pero llevó cuatro años dando clases aquí y no es muy diferente a la institución donde me formé. Es importante aclarar tus dudas y ver a los profesores como aliados, no enemigos. Aprender eso es clave para su éxito en cualquier carrera que escojan.- habló un poco más antes de que Karin volviera a levantar la mano. -¿Alguna otra duda?-

-Sí. ¿Diría usted que a los estudiantes de dieciocho años recién salidos de preparatoria les cuesta más acostumbrarse al ritmo universitario?- otra pregunta perfectamente válida.

-Bueno, en realidad entré a la universidad a los dieciséis años, así que en esa área realmente no puedo ayudarte.-

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y cuántos años le tomó graduarse? ¿La carrera es muy difícil?-

-Me tomó tres años, pero es algo que varía de estudiante en estudiante.-

-Ya veo.- sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Entonces es correcto asumir que usted tiene veinticinco años, sensei?-

El apuesto profesor se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de sus preguntas mientras un par de profesores detrás de él se reían a carcajadas, burlándose porque cayó totalmente en su trampa.

-Correcto, de hecho.- una vez supera su sorpresa, la miró con frialdad. -¿Alguna otra pregunta, estudiante?-

-No realmente, sensei.- se encogió de hombros.

Cuando alguien más hizo una pregunta, Karin le tendió la mano a la chica rubia, que estrelló furiosamente los cinco mil yenes en su mano con cara de que quería despellejarla viva. Tal como pensó, dinero fácil.

Mientras guardaba su dinero, notó la mirada fija del profesor apuesto en ella y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Realmente el desgraciado era hermoso.

Ahora que él estaba consciente de ella ya no tenía sentido quedarse para comérselo con los ojos, así que se levantó de su asiento y se retiró, pensando en comprarse un buen café con un poco del dinero que acababa de ganarse.

Llegó a la cafetería de la universidad que estaba casi vacía en ese momento y pidió un vaso, luego fue sentarse en el marco de un ventanal para beberlo tranquilamente mientras pensaba sí debía inscribirse para medicina o no.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su café, una sombra la cubrió. Casi tira el vaso al ver al sensei atractivo de veinticinco años.

-Qué coincidencia.- murmuró él con sus ojos sorprendentemente turquesas mirándola entrecerrados. -¿Imaginó que compraste ese café con el dinero de la chica que apostó sí podrías averiguar mi edad?- wow, sí que era bueno deduciendo.

-Veo que es usted muy inteligente, sensei.- sonrió nerviosamente, casi sin poder respirar al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Era mucho más lindo de cerca.

-Veo que eres muy astuta.- se cruzó de brazos. –Ningún estudiante nunca me había sacado información personal, no sé sí estar molesto o impresionarme.- ella se rió, relajándose un poco.

-Bueno, sí te sirve de consuelo tomaste más preguntas de las que creí al principio.- se encogió de hombros. –Aunque me costó creer que fueras solo cinco años mayor que yo, por la forma en la que hablabas pareces de muchos más.-

-¿No tienes dieciocho?- pareció sorprendido.

-No, solo lo dije para comprobar la posibilidad de que te hayas graduado antes de la preparatoria, tengo veinte.- alzó los hombros.

-Verdaderamente eres muy astuta.- entrecerró los ojos. Ella se rió y luego se instaló un tenso silencio mientras bebía lo último de su café. –Y… ¿el café de la cafetería es bueno?- habló él.

Karin contuvo su sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Sí no entraste a la cafetería por café, por qué entraste?- lo miró con las cejas en alto. Él se quedó con la boca abierta por segunda vez al verse descubierto, ella sonrió enormemente. Pudo haber dado alguna excusa, pero no lo hizo, así que era obvio que entró por verla en la ventana. –Sabes, en realidad conozco un café mucho más delicioso en una cafetería cerca de la plaza, podría invitarte uno el fin de semana sí quieres probar un buen café.- le guiñó un ojo.

Ok, tal vez la gente ya no coqueteara guiñando ojos, pero denle un poco de crédito, esta era su primera vez seduciendo a un profesor de arquitectura.

-Podría ser tu profesor el próximo mes, no puedo aceptar tu invitación.- murmuró apartando la mirada.

Hmm, lo más probable era que le estuviera dando un golpe de ética y moralidad, debía ser inteligente o se le escaparía.

-En realidad no tengo interés en la carrera de arquitectura, probablemente me inscriba en medicina.- dijo rápidamente.

-Oh.- frunció el ceño. –Bueno… e-estoy ocupado el fin de semana, así que no puedo.- dio otra excusa, pero Karin no tenía pensado permitirle huir a estas alturas.

-En ese caso dame tu número y te contactaré para saber qué día estás disponible.- sonrió inocentemente.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, él volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta.

-Verdaderamente eres sumamente astuta.- frunció el ceño, luego suspiró. –Me voy a arrepentir de esto…- murmuró mientras sacaba su celular.

Definitivamente ir a esa conferencia de arquitectura no fue ninguna pérdida de tiempo.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Realmente no tengo nada q decir... espero q les haya gustado aunq estuvo raro y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
